An enhanced channel launch is implemented by configuring an asset in the video-on-demand (VOD) structure, wherein an associated channel points directly at that asset so that when that channel is selected by a user the content of the asset is displayed. The content associated with the asset may include video-on-demand assets or some number of other folders and assets within the video-on-demand sub directory. Enhanced channel launch controls how channels get created and substantiated.
With traditional broadcast video, the creation and maintenance of broadcast channels evolved to include video-on-demand based channels. However, the channel paradigm has a basic limitation on the number of channels and functionality that originated at the beginning of the system concept development. Those limitations have been perpetuated through the years. The channel number limitations have been addressed in various ways.
The original channel number design was based on memory limitations of the set-top box. Only a limited amount of non-volatile RAM was available to store channel maps and actual bit maps that represented features for each channel. Thus, an arbitrary number was selected based on the number of bits available to the application and non-volatile RAM used. In addition, there was a limitation regarding support of a maximum number channels based on a data field that was set by the controller software. Thus, a combination of controller code availability and DRAM in the set top created a limitation on the number of channels.
The configuration that resulted in channel number limitations was then hard coded into the different media platforms. Even though new hardware would have more DRAM and more non-volatile RAM, replacing the control system became extremely problematic. Some efforts to address these limitations have involved very specific and proprietary methods. However, such methods are not extensible to other platforms.
For example, many recently developed platforms cannot implement these proprietary methods. One relatively new platform is the Tru2way® platform, which was formerly known as OCAP (OpenCable Application Platform). The Tru2way® platform is based on a set of standards that is freely and widely available throughout the industry. Such industry companies may include players in the cable industry, consumer electronics manufacturers, and multiple systems operators (possibly even including satellite operators). The Tru2way® systems include a system control process that provides a specific mechanism of data delivery as well as for application development. In addition, subscribers are being provided a Tru2way® based programming guide, which is an electronic interactive programming guide.
While new features and interactivity are possible, such platforms still have a limited number of channels that may be used. The limitation on the number of channels deriving from the legacy channel numbering system needs to be surmounted. A numbering and/or symbolic naming system that is not constrained by these limitations as a mechanism of identifying and selecting channels is needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing application and server based control of dynamic channel mapping.